Heero Yuy: Perfect Mother Hen
by utsubame
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Duo is 'injured' in the line of duty and he met with the most unmoveable force in the world, one Heero Yuy: Perfect Mother Hen


Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little fun.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi), Heero is being OOC, mostly Duo's POV

A/N: This is written for fic on demand on LJ with slight references to Boo! but not necessary to read that first. Reading this may cause a sugar overload. Those with diabetes please take care.

**Heero Yuy: Perfect Mother Hen**

I knew he would be waiting for me to get home. Over the years, we have established a system. It now happened so unconsciously that I can proudly say it was our tradition. Of course, getting hurt shouldn't be a tradition in any relationship, even unconventional ones such as ours. But when one worked with the Preventors as field agents, I guess it was inevitable. We have been through hostage situations, bomb threats, piling body counts and God knows what else. Oh yeah, let's not forget about the spectacular war that started all of this. But through it all, we always had each other. Actually, it was more like we _found_ each other.

Heero Yuy was probably the last person I would expect to fall in love with, and for him to fall for me. We were two completely different beings. I couldn't even fathom what exactly he saw in me. I saw myself as this badly brought up street kid without an ounce of grace and finesse when it came to the most basic of things. I had this ridiculously long trail of hair and history behind me, weighing down on me in everything I do and yet, when I see Heero staring at me like I was the most perfect being in the universe, I am left to think there was more to me that what I originally thought. And that felt immeasurably delightful.

So, two poles of the magnet meshed together by forces of attraction, which in itself was a huge irony and we have been together for the past eight years. Eight wonderful years of fighting, making up, and fighting again and more making up. Yes, our relationship was one of extreme opposites. We can be at each others throats one minute and on each other the next. Still, it was a recipe that worked well for us. Who were we to question a sure thing?

Above all, I knew Heero loved me. I knew I was probably the most important thing to him, other than that blasted laptop of his. Yes, that annoying piece of electronics was still hovering somewhere in our lives. Though, he has stopped ignoring me in favour of it, Heero was the only person I know that smiled in reminiscence when thinking of a computer. While it was ridiculous to be jealous, I just couldn't help myself. So, more often than not, I would start a fight over that as well. Of course, making up after that was rather fun as well. Therefore, if you want to look at it in a certain way, fighting over the laptop had become another one of our more outlandish, but cherished tradition as well.

So, I knew that day at work, when Heero ran into the medical office like the hounds of hell were at his heels and saw me there, I would be seeing Heero the mother hen when I got home. When Sally released me from her tender mercies, I fully intended to return to work. It was only a small matter and honestly, I have had worse.

Unfortunately, Heero didn't think so.

I was barred from entering my office by my own staff and the former Gundam pack, minus my missing boyfriend of course. I really didn't expect Heero to be there, I was already familiar with what was going to happen next. However, I didn't expect insubordination from my own staff. They created a human wall around my office door, shaking their heads in unison, denying me entry. This wasn't the first time this happened, but a few well placed threats from me had scattered them. I had hoped the intense drill I had put them through after would end this but apparently, my partner's glare of death worked better than the torture I put them through. Heero had yet to teach me his signature glint of his eyes that usually spelt death if obedience wasn't the first inclination.

Damn.

Then, Quatre, sweet Quatre, my former best friend and his tall, silent, annoyingly _deferential_ lover, Trowa had silently backed the mutiny as well. With such powerful backing from my own friends, of course my staff lacked fear of me. I had looked beseechingly at Wufei who had the most irritatingly smug smirk on his face and shook his head.

I was told in no uncertain terms that I was going home and Commander Une had been informed. We were extremely fortunate that we were the best the Preventors could churn out or I doubt Commander Une would be complacent about the shit Heero pulled. Or me for that fact, when the positions were reversed. More often than not, she would wander out and see us grappling at each other, trying to force whoever was injured at that point to go home for some well deserved rest. She would then walk over to Wufei and Sally and exchange views on which of us was more whipped. That debate was still going on after five years.

The former Gundam pack and my former best friends, I snarled _that_ at them, escorted me home. Quatre pulled out an extremely thick coat and draped it over my shoulders. I shot him a glare, a few degrees short of Heero's patented, copyrighted one. The blond grinned unabashedly and shrugged, informing me that it was Heero's instructions and he valued his life more than anything, so he was going to follow them to the letter.

It was summer, I argued, feeling the wool scratching my skin.

I was told once more, with more force and with more amusement that it was Heero's instructions and he valued his life more than anything, so he was going to follow them to the letter.

All this was for what? Did Heero even just how badly I was hurt? Did he even peek at the injury?

As I sighed heavily, as I was suddenly flanked by Trowa and Wufei. I could guess what was going to happen next. The grabbed my arms gently and turned me away from my office, one of them, 'dumber' I think, taking extra care with my injured limb. We headed out of the office, with Quatre, damn that grinning asshole, clearing the way for the 'sick and injured Preventor's agent who had been decorated time and time over for his selfless sacrifice in the name of peace'. If Trowa didn't tighten his grip on my arm, I would have cleaved his seemingly innocent head off his neck.

Patience, Trowa muttered softly. Of course, he was thinking about the 'favours' his little lover gave him on a daily, nightly, hourly basis. Quatre shared way too much of his personal life with me.

I couldn't resist the growl that worked up my throat. My friends were enjoying this a _little_ too much. Since when had our relationship become a spectator sport? Apparently when Heero Yuy decided that he needed backup coddling his injured lover. In short order, I was shown to Quatre's limousine and wasn't that surprise to see a Manguanac behind the wheel. I was ushered into its comfortable depths with amazing efficiency while maintaining optimum tenderness while the Manguanac was suppressing the urge to explode into laughter. I hope he wouldn't cause us to crash into oncoming traffic. I would hate what Heero would do if I ended up at the hospital - again.

I shrugged out of the sweater but only to have a smirking Wufei settle it on my shoulders again. Once again, I whined that it was summer but the rest of it was cut off when a blast of hot air came in my direction.

My amused, going-to-be-dead-very-soon _former _best friends muttered something about Heero being afraid I would be chilled and I screamed this time, very loudly that it was in the middle of July. I was going to be dying of heatstroke before I got home.

In a show of unity, my didn't-even-know-they-were-about-to-be-killed-by-Shinigami best friends intoned firmly that this was Heero's instructions and they valued their life more than anything so they were going to follow them to the letter. That left me seething and wishing my fingers were curled around their necks.

During the nightmarish and sweltering ride back to our home, Trowa took my injured limb and gingerly placed it on a pillow which was on his lap. Wufei hurried to offer me no less than four varieties of energy drinks while Quatre dangled some pain pills in front of my nose. I asked for Scotch and some valium. I think Trowa was on the verge of feeding me some chicken soup before I levelled him a stare that pinned him to his seat. He wisely backed off thereafter. I looked out the window, watching the scenery flashing past me and trying hard to snub my very amused, still very dead friends. I lifted my hand to wipe at the sweat trickling down my forehead and neck. Hell, I looked like I had just stepped out of the shower.

Trowa, obviously on injured arm duty, snagged it gently and ran a towel over my sweaty forehead, mopping the moisture away. I reasoned with them that if they would be as nice to turn on the air conditioning…

I got the 'this was Heero's instructions and they valued their life more than anything so they were going to follow them to the letter' speech again.

Shinigami, down. These were your friends, you don't kill friends… in their limousine with a Manguanac as witness. A smart Shinigami would lure them to a deserted area and torture them excessively before ending their pathetic little lives.

I had never been gladder when our house came into view. While I knew Heero would inevitably mother me, at least I was dealing with only _one_ person… who probably took this more seriously that Dumb, Dumber and Thoroughly Insane over here. Oh hell!!

I wasn't surprised to find Heero waiting outside, on the pavement for us. The moment the car stopped, well, actually before, the door was yanked open and I was gently lifted into Heero's strong arms. Now this was getting ridiculous. He didn't even acknowledge our friends as he kicked the car door closed and walked up the walkway to our front door. I wouldn't say that I didn't struggle. I went as far as to yell, but I have learned in eight years that Heero was as immovable as a mountain when he put his mind to it and _not_ letting me walk right now was completely on his mind. I wondered if I should remind him that it was my arm that was hurt, and not my legs but there was a maniacal gleam of _something_ in his eyes that warned me to back off, at least for a while.

We got into the house without any further mishap, despite me blushing at the feel of at least 6 pairs of eyes on us, our friends not included. We had been fodder for gossip and ogling ever since we moved in here years ago, starting with our neighbour Mrs Hettick. She was a nice old soul who gave us a really nice bear skin rug that Heero hated but she also had a pair of binoculars handy.

The moment the door closed behind us, Heero let me down, only to pull me close to him. He cupped my cheek tenderly, bringing our faces close together before dropping a soft kiss on my lips. It was flavoured with concern and desperation. Stunned, I pulled back to stare into Heero's dark blue eyes. I realised with some shock that there was bottomless pain in those dark depths. Heero was hurting? For what?

My partner lifted my injured limb, kissing the wounded area. Then he pulled back, staring at it, trying to judge if the dressing was done properly and if the wound had been properly disinfected. He lifted his gaze to fairly drink in my features, exasperated as they were. I think it was then he realised I was sweating like a pig. Even while worry shot through his expression, he had his 'mission accepted' look about him.

Once again, I was lifted bodily in his arms and bore away upstairs. I protested loudly, not really struggling too hard. If he dropped me and I was hurt in some way… I shuddered, not really wanting to think about that. I noticed in a rather detached way that the living room was filled with fluffy pillows, warm blankets, and bowls of steaming something, soup I guessed. So that was why Heero sic the Gundam pack on me, so he could prepare the house for his injured boyfriend. I couldn't resist a resigned smiled. While my lover was utterly insane, he was probably the sweetest thing around.

He brought me into the bathroom and sat me on the closed toilet seat. He turned and ran a bath for me. I wiggled my eyebrows at him, grinning suggestively at the prospect of a nice bubble bath with him. He wasn't in a mood to be teased or distracted however as he placed my limb carefully away from my body as he started taking off my clothes. I mentioned offhandedly that it would be more comfortable in our bedroom but quite obviously, my comment wasn't all that welcomed. I received an admonishing tap on the nose for my efforts. He carefully worked my clothes off the wounded area and soon I was as naked as the day I was born. He nodded with obvious accomplishment and satisfaction, dropping another kiss on my lips. I recognised that kiss. It was the I-am-not-in-the-mood-to-fool-around-kiss-but-I-_do_-love-you kiss. His kisses were as expressive as his glares, or I was just expert at reading them.

He tested the bathwater before carefully dipping me into it. Hmmm, lukewarm, very nice, and just right. Heero was so tentative to my needs that I couldn't find it in my heart to be pissed at the high handed way he turned everyone against me. He pulled my injured arm over the side of the bath tub and pulled out a First Aid kit. Well, it was a Heero First Aid kit, which included anaesthesia and several control drugs not normally available even with prescription. My wound was carefully unwrapped as my lover started to clean in and bound it up again. He did this slowly, patiently and bandaged my hand to be twice its size. It was now also completely waterproof. Nice work, Heero, I complimented.

I got a quick smile before he waltzed out the door, leaving my alone for a while. I sat up, about to get out of the tub but that was foiled as Heero popped his head back in. I was sternly told to stay put. Right, so first my friends turned my into a sweating pig, now my lover was going to turn me into a prune. I didn't have to wait long, however as Heero came back in, bearing a tray. From the smell emanating from the steaming bowl, I guessed it was the same chicken soup Trowa was trying to force down my throat in the car. He sat on the edge of the tub, bowl in hand and spooned a little of it. He blew softly, making sure it wasn't too hot and bringing it to my lips.

Drink, he ordered and I shook my head in resignation.

I obediently sipped the soup, finding it delicious as usual. Heero had learned all my favourites over the years, in and out of bed. Soon, the bowl was empty and the bath water cooled somewhat. Noticing this, Heero lifted me once again and dried me off with a large fluffy towel. I knew for a fact we hadn't done our laundry for a week and were out of clean towels. It was either a loan from Quatre or the idiot actually did the mountain of laundry sitting in the back room. As an avid hater of laundry duty, I wondered just how many times I could get off doing it by using this as an excuse.

The next thing, however, didn't sit right with me. It was late afternoon and Heero had dressed me in my pyjamas, which were cleaned and smelled of fabric softener. I wondered for the millionth time when the Perfect Soldier turned into the Perfect Mother Hen. I was deposited in bed, with the comforters pulled up to my chin. I repressed the urge to scream once again it was _summer_. At least Heero had the air conditioning on.

Enough was enough.

I grabbed Heero, using my bandaged limb despite his fervent protests that I would hurt myself and pulled him into the warm cosy nest he had created for me. Late evening passed into night and finally Heero relaxed, the mother hen part of him giving way to my more familiar, vigorous bed partner. He curled up on my chest as I lifted the rather expertly wrapped hand. While I knew Heero truly cared for me and every time I landed up in Sally's office was a mini heart attack for him, there was just a small taste of revenge happening here. It was probably to get back at the time I carried him to work, and grounded him to desk duty for cutting himself shaving in the morning.

Hmm… but being coddled by Heero was nice. If a paper cut warranted this kind of treatment, I smiled at the bandaged hand, which Sally had slapped a band aid on earlier, I wonder what strained fingers from typing on the computer would get me.

But then, tomorrow was another day, I grinned evilly. And Heero's shaving blades were really dull.

Yes, tomorrow was my turn.

Fin

Right guys, tell me what you think?


End file.
